1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a drive controlling apparatus of an optical apparatus which is used in a television camera, a video camera system and the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
As one function at the time of making images by the use of a television camera and a video camera, there is available a preset function. This function is such that an arbitrary number of zoom positions and zoom speeds are stored in advance as a preset position and a preset speed, so that the zoom lens unit is moved to the zoom position by turning on and off the preset switch during making images. The method of movement and control of these functions is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2001-124979 (corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 6,633,729) or the like.
FIG. 17 is a view showing a structure of a lens apparatus. As a representative example of a preset function, there will be explained a memory position preset zoom control.
The “memory position preset zoom control” is to move the zoom lens at a speed set in advance toward the zoom position set in advance.
Specifically, an arbitrary zoom position is stored in memory as a preset position in advance while the drive speed of the arbitrary zoom lens is stored in memory as a preset speed in advance. Consequently, with the turn on of a predetermined switch, the zoom lens is moved to a preset position at a preset speed.
By the way, on the lens apparatus for an ENG camera, a motor which is referred to as a drive unit for electrically moving optical adjusting members such as a zoom, a focus, an iris or the like, and a lens driver incorporating a position detecting device and a control circuit are provided. FIG. 17 is a view showing a zoom drive and a control system in the state in which the drive and the system are taken out.
Hereinafter, there will be briefly explained a setting of a preset position, a preset zoom control operation at the time of using the function of the “memory position preset zoom control”.
In FIG. 17, reference numeral 101 denotes a zoom control switch which is operated by the image-taker. Reference numeral 109 denotes a zoom lens unit for adjusting the magnification of the lens apparatus. Reference numeral 102 denotes an instruction signal generation circuit for generating an instruction signal for instructing a drive direction which stands proportional to an operation amount of the zoom lens control switch 101 and a drive speed (which may be a drive amount, or a drive position) for driving the zoom lens unit 109.
Reference numeral 103 denotes a zoom speed variable volume for varying a drive speed of the zoom lens unit 109 with respect to an operation amount of the zoom control switch 101. Reference numeral 104 denotes an instruction signal calculation circuit for performing a signal level conversion for taking in an instruction signal into an A/D converter 105. The A/D converter 105 converts an analog signal output from the instruction signal calculation circuit 104 into a digital signal.
Reference numeral 106 denotes a CPU for commanding a control of the drive unit (namely, the lens apparatus) and the CPU 106 also commands the preset drive control of the “memory position preset zoom control”. In the CPU 106, there is provided a memory 106a which is capable of memorizing three kinds of preset information; the preset position which is used for these preset drive controls, the preset speed and the preset direction.
Reference numeral 107 denotes a memory position preset zoom (MPZ) switch which is provided for the “memory position preset zoom control” and has a position memory execution function for allowing the memory 106a to store preset position used for this control after the memory switch 108 is turned on or at the same time when the memory switch 108 is turned on. Furthermore, this memory position preset zoom lens (MPZ) switch 107 also has a function of instructing a start and a completion of the memory position preset zoom control with the turning-on thereof after memorizing the preset position.
Reference numeral 108 denotes a memory switch which is provided individually on the plurality of optical adjusting members, such as the zoom, the focus, the iris and the like, and which is shared for giving to the CPU 106 the memory instruction on the preset information such as the preset position and the preset speed.
Reference numeral 110 denotes a D/A converter for converting an instruction signal output from the CPU 106 for driving the zoom lens unit 109 from a digital signal into an analog signal. Reference numeral 111 denotes a CPU instruction signal calculation circuit for performing a signal level conversion of an instruction signal output from the D/A converter 110. Reference numeral 112 denotes an instruction signal shifter for shifting the drive of the zoom lens unit 109 as to whether the drive is performed from the zoom control switch 101 or from the CPU 106.
Reference numeral 113 denotes an electric power amplifier for operating a motor 114 for driving the zoom lens unit 109. Reference numeral 115 denotes a speed detector for outputting a speed signal in accordance with the drive speed of the zoom lens unit 109. Reference numeral 116 denotes a speed signal calculation circuit for performing a signal level conversion for taking in the speed signal into the A/D converter 117. The A/D converter 117 converts an analog signal output from the speed signal calculation circuit 116 into a digital signal.
Reference numeral 118 denotes a position signal detector for outputting a position signal in accordance with the position of the zoom lens unit 109. Reference numeral 119 denotes a position signal calculation circuit for performing a signal level conversion for taking in the position signal into the A/D converter 120. The A/D converter 120 converts the analog signal output from the position signal calculation circuit 119 into a digital signal.
The preset position is set by moving the zoom lens unit 109 to the position which the image-taker desires to preset to change the memory position zoom switch 107 from the off-state to the on-state while keeping the memory switch 108 in the on-state. The position of the zoom lens unit 109 at the time of turning on the memory position preset zoom switch 107 (the actual position detected through the position detector 118) is stored in the memory 106a as the preset position.
Furthermore, the preset speed is set by changing the memory switch 108 from the off-state to the on-state in the state in which the image-taker operates the zoom control switch 101 to drive the zoom lens unit 109 at a speed which the image-taker desires to preset. The drive speed of the zoom lens unit 109 at the time of changing the memory switch 108 from the off-state to the on-state (the actual drive speed of the zoom lens unit 109 detected through the speed detector 115) is stored in the memory 106a as the preset speed.
In this manner, the “memory position preset zoom control” is performed wherein the zoom lens unit 109 is driven at the preset speed to the preset position by the motor 114 with the turning on of the memory position preset zoom switch 107 after the preset position and the preset speed are stored in the memory 106a. 
Furthermore, the Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2000-305000 discloses a structure in which a preset function such as the “memory position preset zoom control” is enabled by the connection of the personal computer to the lens apparatus. Furthermore, in this publication, there is disclosed a preset function of the focus lens, and the preset function which can simultaneously drive the zoom lens and the focus lens, let alone the zoom lens. Furthermore, when the plurality of preset controls are given as an object, these driving speeds are adjusted to the faster preset control object.
With respect to the image-taking system including such lens apparatus, it is desired that a plurality of functions are provided while the size and the weight of the apparatus are reduced. However, in a structure disclosed in the Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2001-124979 or the like, the preset function only with the zoom lens 109 can be realized. However, the preset function only with the iris and the focus lens, the preset function for simultaneously driving the zoom lens, the focus lens and the iris, and the drive speed control at that time cannot be realized.
Furthermore, like the structure as disclosed in the Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2000-305000, in a method for a connection of a personal computer and a connection of a large-scale control box, the mobility is low.